


Rain

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Drarry, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Twinados, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: A thunderstorm wakes Harry from a deep sleep but where is Draco?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007826075/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry jerked awake, his heart racing, as a massive clap of thunder echoed through the house. A few seconds later, the room lit up as bright as midday as lightning streaked across the sky, followed by another rolling clap of thunder. Willing his heart to settle, knowing they were safe, Harry rolled over; frowning when he noted the bed was empty.

“Probably gone to check on the boys,” he muttered to the empty room, but the feeling of unease would not leave. Harry had learned as a boy to go with his gut instinct. Throwing back the covers, slipping on his glasses and grabbing his sleep pants from the floor, Harry dragged them on, knotting the drawstring and padded down to the boy's room.

Typically, both had kicked their covers off and, even though it was pointless, Harry covered his sons up again. Both slept on, not bothered at all by the storm raging outside.

Harry checked all the usual places, and the floo was not open. By now he was getting frantic and was about to start another round of the house. Honestly, it wasn’t large enough to lose his husband when another bolt of lightning lit up the yard, and Harry froze in his tracks unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Muttering under his breath, Harry waited impatiently for the yard to light up again, the next flash of lightning revealed Draco standing in the rain, his head thrown back, water dripping off his blond hair and bare chest, silk sleep pants clinging to his backside and thighs. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him; it seemed as if the storm was cracking along with Draco’s magic.

Carefully pushing open the glass door, Harry stepped out into the storm, the wind far stronger than he’d anticipated. Within seconds, he too was soaked to the skin, but it was rather like being in a shower, the rain was warm and electricity crackled around them.

“Draco?” Harry yelled out over the storm, unsure if his husband was aware he was not alone any longer. One look at his face, Harry knew not all that water dripping down Draco’s face was rain. They’d both spent years dealing with the after-effects of the war, mind healers had helped but most of it they’d had to work through it on their own.

Thunderstorms had always affected Draco, brought back memories he’d prefer not to revisit. He’d once told Harry he felt as if the rain washed away his sins, made him feel clean and whole again. Harry couldn’t argue he felt that way at times too.

Not saying a word, Draco walked over to Harry, his wet feet squelching on the lawn. Grabbing Harry by the back of his head, Draco crashed their mouths together in a brutal, wild kiss.  His tongue demanding entrance, which Harry willingly gave. The storm around them matched Draco’s desperation, and he ravaged Harry’s mouth. Lust flared to life in the pit of Harry’s stomach; it was always like this with them.

Reaching down, Harry grabbed hold of Draco’s cock through his sodden silk pants, his husband’s moan vibrating against Harry’s lips. The angle was awkward and the silk hampering Harry’s efforts to get to his husband’s cock, so he tugged on the drawstring, and they fell with a wet thump to the ground leaving Draco standing in the rain stark naked and rock hard.

“You are so fucking beautiful” Harry muttered hungrily letting his gaze caress every curve and hollow of Draco’s body, a body he knew as well as his own.

“And you’re fucking overdressed,” Draco growled, the sounds making Harry’s cock twitch. He loved bringing out Draco’s possessiveness. Tugging on the drawcord, Harry’s pants also gave into gravity and fell to the sodden earth, kicking them aside, Harry proudly stood naked in the middle of a summer thunderstorm. “I need you, now,” Draco muttered, grabbing their cocks in one hand and rubbing them together, their dual moans echoed around the yard.

“I’m yours, how do you want me?” Harry asked, slipping his glasses off, they were useless anyway and dropped them onto his pants. He’d worry about them later.

“Take me, fuck me, show me I’m yours?” Draco begged, those beautiful grey eyes full of sadness and regret. Later Harry would find out what had upset his husband, but right now, he was determined to fulfil Draco’s wishes.

Dragging him further into the trees, Harry backed Draco against a tree and kissed him senseless again, making him whine in pleasure. Dropping to his knees Harry took that gorgeous cock into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, he had every intention of giving Draco what he wanted, but Harry loved to hear his husband beg.

Twining his hands in Harry's hair, Draco gave up to the knee-buckling pleasure, trying to keep his hips still and enjoy what Harry was doing to him but it was harder and harder. He needed more.“Harry please, I need you,” he whined, tugging harder on Harry’s hair. To make him stop or keep going, he wasn’t sure, but Harry took the decision away from him and climbed to his feet.

“Turn around, hands on the tree, feet spread” he demanded in his Auror voice, which never failed to make Draco's cock twitch in renewed interest.  They’d made love earlier in the night, and Harry knew Draco could take him without a lot of preparation, so he kicked Draco’s feet a little wider and lined himself up. Unable to tear his eyes away as Draco so readily accepted his cock, slipping into his warmth, Harry kept still, he knew Draco would let him know when to move, it wasn’t long coming.

“Fuck me, Harry, please” Draco whined, staring back at him over his shoulder. Leaning forward Harry kissed his husband’s shoulder and started to move, knowing Draco didn’t want sweet and tender, his mood matched the storm around them, and Harry quickly found a fast, brutal rhythm that had them both gasping and moaning.

Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the play of muscles in Draco’s back and shoulders, the light dancing across his skin. The clinch and release of his buttocks, that clench around Harry’s cock that threatened to finish this all too soon. Not for the first time, Harry could not believe he was married to this good-looking man.

“Harry please, I need to come,” Draco whined, pushing back harder to meet Harry’s thrusts. Bracing himself with only one hand, Harry had no doubt what the other one was doing.

“Come for me Draco, let me feel you,” Harry ordered, watching Draco shiver at his demanding tone. Harry could easily picture his cock slipping through his tight fist, bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm.

A massive clap of thunder echoed through the heavens just as both men screamed their releases to the world, uncaring who saw them fucking out in the yard like a couple of horny teenagers.

Catching his breath, Harry carefully pulled out, and cast a wandless cleansing charm, and pulled Draco into his arms, letting him calm down. The love shining from those grey eyes was a stark contrast to whatever had been bothering him earlier, and Harry smiled.

“Come on; there are a huge tub and a bottle of firewhisky waiting for us inside?” at Draco’s nod, hand in hand they walked inside, snatching up their pants on the way, and into the huge master bathroom to get warm.


End file.
